


What If We Had Never Met?

by ShadowxPrince



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Be Careful What You Wish For, Comedy, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowxPrince/pseuds/ShadowxPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever heard the saying 'Be careful what you wish for? Maka wishes she'd only done that. When Maka wishes Soul away after a bad accident, her entire life is tipped upside down. Can she reverse things before it's too late? Rated T for language. SoulXMaka. Edited Remake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a remake of the orginal story that I have on Fanfiction.net. I hope you guys enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story isn't completed at all yet, and I'm stupid and can't figure out how to make it say its not completed...

SOUL

I stared lazily ahead, trying my best to ignore Stein's endless droning about 'disection this' and 'disection that'. I yawned slightly and felt my eyelids start to get a little heavy. Not that I minded. I would rather sleep than have to listen to today's lesson on how to disect something or other. The room was starting to get a little blury, and my brain didn't have to tell me twice. I was asleep in seconds, listening to the background noise of the classroom. I had only been half asleep for less than 5 minutes when I heard my name.

"Soul Eater." It was Stein. Great.

I cracked open one eye, "Yes?"

"Can you please explain to me what I just said?" he said in his deadpan voice.

"Well if you just said it, then why do you need me to explain it to you?" I asked in a smart ass way. This got some laughs from other students and a mock look of disapproval from Maka.

"Soul," she hissed, giving me the look that said Shut up unless you want another dent in your skull. I smirked.

"Soul Eater." I turned my head to look at Stein.

"What?" I asked with a taunting smirk on my face. He gave me an evil glare and I felt a bead of sweat roll down the back of my neck.

"You and your meister," he said, looking between me and Maka, "Are going to the Death Room for being little smart asses in my class." As he turned the screw in his head I saw Maka tense and then pop up out of ther seat.

"But Professor," she pleaded, " I didn't do anything wrong!"

"I don't care," Stein smirked, "Leave." I shruged and stood up. Anywhere was better than here with his constant lessons on disection that nobody cared about. I grabbed Maka by the arm and began dragging her to the classroom door.

"B-but.." she stammered, stunned. But then coming to her senses, grabbed the nearest book to her and bashed me on the head with it. I crumpled to the floor, rubbing my head where she'd hit. Seemingly satisfied, she then began to dragging me out of the classroom, her head held high.

XxXxXxX

Once we were out in the hallway, she dropped me so my head hit the floor. I cursed under my breath. I could sense that my angry meister was now glaring down at me with her arms crossed.

"What were you thinking?" she snapped in a very teacher-like way. I tried to look up at her, but instead of seeing her face, I caught a glimpse of under her skirt. I felt blood starting to come out of my nose and before I could explain anything, she'd hit me over the head again, with one of her magicly appearing books.


	2. Chapter 2

SOUL

Maka had angrily stalked off after my nosebleed episode. I laid in the floor for a moment, trying to will my nose to stop bleeding. When it finally did, and I was able to stand up, I was knocked immediatly back down.

"IT IS I, THE GREAT AND POWERFUL BLACK STAR!" Oh brother.

"Hey, Black Star," I mumbled, "Mind getting off of me?"

"YOUR GOD DOESN'T OBEY PITIFUL MORT-" he was shut up instanly as a flying book hit him in the head. I looked up, this time on my stomach and mangaged to see Maka's angry face staring down at both of us.

"Would you two idiots get up?" she hissed. I smirked at her.

"I thought you were on your way to the Death Room without me," I said, ignoring her question. I shoved the still half dazed Black Star off of me and stood up facing her.

"I was," she said matter-of-factly, "But, I don't want Shinigami-sama think that I'm the reason why we're going down there." I rolled my eyes at her and she raised her eyebrow at me as a warning.

"Come on," she said grabbing my hand and starting towing me towards the Death Room. I did my best to hide the small blush on my cheeks. I sort of had a slight, maybe, itsy bitsy crush on Maka. I mean, if you like girls with small boobs.

"Hey Soul," Maka said, looking back over her shoulder, "Where did Black Star come from?" I shrugged.

"Beats me."

XxXxXxX

When we reached the Death Room, Maka seemed to realize that we were holding hands and immediatly let go. I was almost disappointed, but instantly forgot the feeling when Shinigami-sama appeared.

"Ah, Soul, Maka," he said with a smile in his goofy voice, which turned to confusion, "Uh, what are you doing here?" Maka spoke up.

"Soul was being a smart ass to professor Stein so he made both of us come down here," she said. The headmaster nodded.

"Well," he said, "I was about to send for you, because I have new, very important assignment for you." I looked at Maka with confusion and I was greeted with the same look.

"Okay," Maka said with slight uncertainty, "What is it?" Shinigami-sama's face, er, mask darkened.

"The mission I had selected for you two is very dangerous, and requires the massive skill in which you two have," he said. Maka nodded for him to continue. He cleared his throat and did.

"Your mission is to stop a very powerful soul that belongs to a genie. I sensed her soul about a week ago and it appears that she's been terrorizing the citizens who live in lower part of the city. Her name is not yet accesible to us, but I assume you'll learn it along the way of this mission."

Maka nodded, "And when will we be attending this mission?" The shinigami concidered this for a moment.

"You'll need some time to emotionally prepare for this...what's today? Thursday?"

"Friday," I corrected him and he nodded.

"Okay, you'll go tomorrow night," Shinigami-sama decided, "But I want you to meet Professor Stein here tonight at 9 o'clock so you can have a little mental training on denying a genie's powers."

"Yes sir," Maka said, "Anything else we need to know?" The shinigami shook his head.

"Anything else you need to know will be explained by Stein. Are we clear?" he said. Maka and I nodded in unison.

"Good," he chirped, "Well, good luck!" Maka bid him farewell and we left.

XxXxXxX

Once Maka and I had left, she turned to me and grabbed me by the hand. I felt myslef blush a little but quickly pushed it away.

"Soul," she said uncertainly, "Do you think we can do this? I mean, sure, we've beat witches before, but a genie?" She sighed. I squeezed her hand absent-mindedly.

"Hey," I said, "We're the coolest weapon-meister pair in the school. We can do it." I smirked at her. She gave me a greatful smile and nodded. I half grinned and we began to leave the school, forgeting we were holding hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comment and subscribe


	3. Chapter 3

MAKA

The rest of school was a blur after Soul and I had our meeting with Shinigami-sama. I was still pretty angry with Soul about this morning's events, but some of that anger had melted away when we held hands for a little while. Soul didn't notice of course, and I played it off like I hadn't either. No one had to know I had slightly, maybe, itsy bitsy crush on my partner. I mean, if you like guys who are jerks. Just then I was pulled out of my thoughts by none other than Soul.

"Oi, Maka," he said to me across the dinner table, "You okay? You're just staring off into space." I blinked.

"Oh, yeah, " I said, "Just lost in thought." He smirked. Oh no.

"Whatcha thinking about?" he asked, "Were you thinking about how cool I am?" I tried to hide my blush, but it failed miserably. He laughed and pointed his fork at me.

"You were thinking about me, weren't you?" I didn't say a word. "You like me don't you?" he teased. I crossed my arms.

"No way," I said firmly, "Who could like a jerk like you?" He raised one of his eyebrows at me and before I could speak, Blair made her apperance.

"Hi Soul-kun," she said in her sing-songy voice, jumping into his lap in a bikini. A drip of blood rolled out of Soul's nose before his face exploded it blood.

"You pervert!" I shouted, chopping him over the head for the third time that day.

XxXxXxX

After a spoiled dinner, I left Soul to his nosebleed and went into my bedroom. I pulled out my favorite book, Wishing for Differnce, and began to read. I was getting to the good part where the main character, Eliza, wishes that she had never met her bestfriend, Jane. I'd read the book serveral times and this was my favorite part. I was engrossed in my book and didn't even realize Soul had entered until he scared the living day lights out of me.

I had my face down in my book, not paying attention when he tapped me on my shoulder. Not realizing that we were almost nose to nose I jerked my head up. I squeaked in surprise at how close our faces were, and landed a chop over his head.

"Ow!" He yelped, jerking backwards away from me.

"Serves you right," I said, crossing my arms, not able to hide the blush from my cheeks. Our faces had been extremley close.

"For what?" he said.

"Being so close to my face," I scorned.

"Don't pretend like you didn't like it," he smirked. Without hesitation I flung my book at his face, causing him to fall backwards off my bed. I smirked triumphantly. He was about to protest, when my phone alarm went off.

"Hey," I said, getting up off my bed and looking down at Soul, "Time for Stein's extra lesson." He groaned, whether in pain or annoyance, I'm not sure, then slowly got up.

XxXxXxX

The school was dark, and almost creepy at night. As Soul and I made our way to the "speacial" training room, I tried not to think about my fear. I was pretty terrified of the dark, but I usually got over it when Soul was around. No matter how much of a jerk he was, I felt a sense of security around him. But I could never tell him that. He'd think it was weird.

I pulled myself out of my thoughts when we found a door with a light underneath. Soul and I exchanged a look. I could tell from the look in his eyes that he was asking Is this the place? I nodded as Soul pushed open the door. Inside it was the same, purpleish-red murky room that Soul and I had had private training with Stein before. We both entered the room cautiously, for our teacher was no where in sight.

"Professor Stein?" I called out as Soul and I walked into the center of the room. Behind us something slammed the door shut. I whirled around to see that it was just the professor.

"Hello, Soul, Maka," the professor reguared us, "Glad you made it on time." I nodded.

"So now what?" Soul asked, clearly bored. Stein moved closer to us putting a hand on both of our shoulders.

"Sit down," he commanded. I sat down, but Soul stood until Stein had to push him down. Stein leaned over and got close to Soul's face.

"Listen to me Soul Eater," he growled, "I want to get this over just as soon as you do, but unless you cooperate, we won't ever get this done. So enough of your smart ass bullshit. Understand?"

Soul just yawned as Stein backed away, but for the rest of the time he behaved.

"Alright," Stein said, looking between us, "I'm going to start by lighting some candles whos scent will cause you to hallucinate. They won't make you see dancing tomatoes or anything, but they will make it appear as if a genie is trying to brainwash you. Understand?"

Soul and I nodded. "Good," Stein said, as he began to light candles, "Just breath in the smoke and try to deny whatever is trying to control you. I'll be observing from afar."

When all the candles were lit, and Stein had exited, I closed my eyes and began to inhale. I could hear Soul sitting across from me, breathing. It wasn't long until I heard things. Attack him.. the voice urged. I opened my eyes to see Soul staring at me. His eyes were slightly glazed over. Attack him.. the make-believe voice urged again. I blinked.

"W-what.." I muttered, trying to fight the voice out of my head. I wanted to resist. I knew I had too if I was going to defeat that genie. I blinked hard. Then I noticed Soul scooting towards me. Oh no.

"Soul," I said, "Soul, snap out of it. Whatever the voice is telling you don't list-" I didn't get a chance to finish my sentnce before Soul tried to attack me. I lunged out of the way, knocking over one of the scented candles. He turned one of his arms into a scythe blade.

"Soul!" I shouted. It seemed like he couldn't hear me. He came running at me. Weaponless, I ran trying to find something to throw at him. Suddenly I tripped, rolling onto the floor. I looked to see that the object I tripped over was one of the same candles I'd knocked over. I grabbed one of them and chucked it at Soul.

"Damn it!" I hissed as it sailed right past him. I'd never had much of an aim. I tried to get up, but right at that moment, Soul swung his bladed arm and cut the top of my right thigh. I screamed in pain and fell to the floor blood gushing out of my leg.

"Soul!" Stein barked, causing Soul to snap his head in Stein's direction, "Enough." Stein marched over and grabbed Soul (who now seemed to be in a confused daze) by the non-bladed arm, dragging him out into the hallway.

I lay in the floor, holding my leg, trying to breath normally despite the pain shooting through it. I was alone at the moment, and I could feel the hatrid for my weapon building up inside me. Just then Stein returned with an anxious look on his face. He hurried over to examine my leg. I could feel hot tears racing down my cheeks.

"We need to get you to the clinic before you bleed out," Stein said, picking me up in his arms and carrying me out the door and down the hall to the clinic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comment and subscribe.


	4. Chapter 4

MAKA

My leg was throbbing as I layed in the hospital bed in the school's clinic. I didn't know where Soul was, nor could I bring myself to care at the moment. My mind was distracted by the pain. The worst part was that the tears wouldn't stop coming. They were tears of pain and anger. I thought Soul would have been able to control himself, expecially after the black blood. I guess I was wrong. I was pulled out of my thoughts as Stein returned with a still worried look.

"Nygus is on her way," he said, stratcing the back of his head, "And Soul's out in the hallway if you want to se-" I cut him off.

"No," I snapped, "He's the last person I want to see." Stein nodded.

"What happened in there? I only turned my head away for a moment," he asked, looking me in the eye. I shook my head, cursing my self silently for the tears.

"He went out of control," I spat, that's what happened. He nodded.

"Maka," he said hesitantly, "I think it would be best for you and Soul to talk-"

"No!" I shouted. I didn't want to see Soul. I was scared that if I saw him, my hate would only become greater. Stein looked almost taken back, but then recovered and just nodded.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. I was expecting it to be Soul, but it was just Nygus. She entered the clinic and took one look at my still bleeding leg and said,

"What the hell happened to you?" she said, a look of shock on her face. I shook my heas. I didn't want to talk about it.

"Maka," Nygus said with a stern voice, "You need to tell me what's happened to you." I sighed and began to explain. When I was done, Nygus shook her head with a sigh.

"Franken," she said, "You should have known better than to use those candles with Soul. expecailly after the black blood." I nodded hard in agreement. Stein shrugged, his cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

"Hold still," Nygus said, "I'm going to have to stitch up the wound. Just try to bear with it." I glupled and nodded. I could tell at that moment that this wasn't going to be pretty.

"Here we go," Nygus sighed and stuck the needle into my skin. Unable to bear the pain of the needle and gash combined, I blacked out.

XxXxXxX

The last thing I remembered was Nygus begining to stitch my wound. When I had finally woken up, my room was slightly blurry and I could fell a dull throbbing in my leg. I sat up, my head slightly spinning. When my eye sight fully adjusted, I reconized the people in the room. Stein was discussing something with Shinigami-sama and Nygus appeared to be treating some other student. I looked around when I noticed Soul was half-asleep in one of the chairs in the room. Before I could let Soul have a peice of my mind, Nygus seemed to notice I was awake.

"Hey there," she said walking over with a smile, "You blacked out. How are you feeling?" I shrugged not able to find my voice. At that moment, Stein and Shinigami-sama turned their attention towards us.

"Ah, Maka," Shinigami-sama said bouncing over, "You're awake." I nodded.

"Should we tell her?" Stein asked, his cigarette bouncing as he spoke.

"Tell me what?" I rasped. Stein sighed and gave me a solemn look.

"Shinigami-sama and I have been thinking," he began, making me nervous of what he had to say. Shinigami-sama lfinished the sentence hopping over to my hospital bed.

"Maka," he said, "We think it's best that you and Soul don't cover this mission, and that Ox and Harvar take over instead."

"NO!" I shouted, watching as everyone was taken back by my outburst.

"Maka..." Nygus tried.

"NO!" I shouted again, "This is MY mission, and I will do it, injury or not!" Before any of the others could speak, a new voice spoke up.

"They're right Maka," Soul said, sloutching in his chair one eye looking at me. I glared at him.

"What do you know?!" I shouted at him, breathing heavily. He raised his eyebrow at me and I turned away from him to yell at Shinigami-sama.

"Sir, you cannot, you just can't cancel this! I am ready, I'm prepared for this!" I protested. The shinigami shook his head.

"I'm sorry Maka, but you just can't do this with you injury," he said. I gave him a mock look of disbelif. Before I could say anything, Nygus put her hand on my shoulder.

"You can't go," she soothed. I sighed and felt tears bubbling up, but I refused to let them show. I looked down and refused to look up. After a while Stein, Shinigami-sama and Nygus left, assuming the matter was done. When I finally looked back up, Soul was staring straight at me. We stared at each other for a minute before I angrily spat at him,

"What are you looking at?" He looked slightly taken back by my anger, but swiftly recovered.

"You," he smirked, "Isn't that obvious." I raised my eyebrow and his smirk faded.

"Listen Maka, they're right. You can fight in this condition." This made me even angrier.

"No you listen," I snapped, "This was MY mission, and I'm not giving it up to anyone! Let alone OX!" He sighed.

"Maka, you can't-" I cut him off.

"No, I will not give up!" He got up and walked over to me, a frown on his face.

"Maka, I'm your weapon, and I'm not going to let you get hurt worse than you already are," he said firmly.

"Oh? Really?" My voice went an octive higher, "Because you're the one who caused this!" He was quiet for a moment with sad eyes before dipping his head down and looking back up at me with his eyes hard. He didn't say a word on the subject.

"I'm heading home," he said, his voice slightly cold, "Can I get you anyting?" I nodded.

"My phone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comment and subscribe.


	5. Chapter 5

MAKA

It was mid-morning by the time Soul returned from our apartment, showered and in fresh clothes. I was reading a book when he entered the clinic, my cellphone in his hand.

"Hey," he said, approching the bed, "I got your cell phone," he handed me the phone and then a plastic sack, "And I brought you some fresh clothes in case you want them." I nodded.

"Thanks." He nodded. It had just struck me that I hadn't bathed since the night before. I was feeling slightly unclean, and I knew there was a shower in the back of the clinic but there was no way for me to get there or even get into the shower without help. Unless...I blushed and then looked at Soul.

"Hey Soul," I asked shyly. He looked at me and grunted. I was full on blushing now.

"W-will..y-you help m-me get i-in the sh-hower...?" His face turned bright red before he pinched his nose to keep from bleeding. I scowled at him for thinking such thoughts but then, still blushing mumbled "P-please..? I r-really need t-to shower.." He sighed and still blushing mumbled a "fine". I half smiled as he helped me out of the clinic bed. I could only half walk, almost dragging my injured leg behind me. I winced in pain as I accidently bumped into the edge of another bed.

"Are you sure you need to shower?" Soul asked with a mix of concern and discomfort on his face. I nodded as he sighed and continued to help me forward. We we finally made it to the little bathroom with the patient shower, he helped me inside.

"Start the water will you?" I asked. He nodded, the look of discomfort still playing on his face. "Don't look," I said, as I stared to undress myself. When I had carfully slipped off my clothes I turned around to Soul who had his back facing me.

"Um...Soul?" I said awkwardly.

"What?"

"I need helping getting into the shower..." I blushed. Even if I was still slightly mad at him for the injury he caused, I still had an slight, maybe, itsy bitsy crush on him. He turned back around to me one hand over his eyes and his face red as a cherry.

"Give me your arm," he said, reaching out for me. I let him take my hand and then pull me closer so my arm was drapped around his shoulder. He helped me limp over to the shower, but before I could get completly in, something made us trip and we both fell in...him on top of me. We stared at each other for a moment before his nose began bleeding.

"Oh my god you pervert!" I shouted, hitting him over the head with the shower head. He yelped in pain and quickly scrammbled out of the shower. I angrily pulled the curtain shut.

"Get the hell out!" I shouted. I heard him slip as he was trying to scramble to the door. I thought for a moment then shouted, "Call Tsubaki to help me out!" as I heard the door slam shut.

XxXxXxX

I was still incredibly embarassed and angry that Soul had fallen on top of me in the shower. When I had finished showering Tsubaki had arrived to help me out of the shower. I was now sitting back on my clinic bed, having Tsubaki do my hair.

"I'm sorry that that happened between you and Soul," Tsubaki half smiled.

"Me too," I mumbled, "That was the most embarassing moment in my entire life.." I heard Tsubaki giggle and I shot her a half glare. She smiled at me just as her phoned buzzed.

"Who is it?" I asked curiously. She sighed.

"Black Star," she said, "I'm sorry Maka, I should really go. For all we know he's burned half the city down..." I laughed and nodded as she pulled my second pigtale into place.

"Go ahead," I smiled. She smiled and nodded as she got up and left. When she was gone, I pulled out my cell phone and went to my contacts. I thumbed down until I reached the contact I was looking for. Ox.

Hey I sent. A few minutes later he responed with Hey sup? I typed quickly with my thumbs and responed with Can I ask you a question? The rest of our conversation went something like this:

What is it?

Well, you know how I got hurt and Shinigami-sama asked you to take mine and Soul's mission?

Yeah..?

Well, I was wondering...could you give it back? I have a plan..

Oh no, Albarn! You are not taking MY mission!

YOUR mission?! It was MINE to begin with!

So?

So, I'll do anything to get it back...

Anything huh?

Yes! I'll..I'll fail the next 2 tests in Stein's class if you'll drop the mission and let me have it!

Oh really, Albarn? Are you THAT desprate?

Yes!

Make it 3 tests and we have a deal.

WHAT?! Your insane!

3\. Take it or leave it.

...Fine. Thanks Ox

No problem...oh and Maka

Yeah?

Whatever this crazy plan of yours is..be careful, okay?

K.

When I had finished texting Ox, it was almost 6:30. I was getting slightly hungry, so angry as I was with him, I called Soul. The phone rang a couple times before he finally picked up.

"Hey," he answered.

"Hey," I replied. There was an awkward silence before I spoke again.

"Um, can you pick up some food and bring it here?" I asked, biting my lip.

"Sure," he replied, "What do you want?"

"Anything," I replied, "I'm starved!"

XxXxXxX

When Soul arrived, he brought with him a bag of take out chinese food. I felt my mouth water with hunger. He sat down on the edge of my bed and pulled out some chicken lo main.

"Here ya go," Soul said as he pulled out chop sticks for me to eat with. I thanked him quickly and we began to eat. About halfway through the meal he finally spoke.

"Hey Maka," he said, looking up from his food. I looked up too. "When did you get boobs?" I blushed red and threw the book that was on the table beside the bed at his face. It was a direct hit and he yelped at he fell to the floor.

"Damn it woman!" He shouted. I scowled at him.

"Shut up you perv," I said, crossing my arms. He rolled his eyes and got back up. After a few minutes of silence, I finally decided to spring my idea on him.

"Soul, we need to talk." He gave me a confused look as I began to explain my plan.


	6. Chapter 6

SOUL

"No way Maka! Are you insane?" I half shouted as she finished explaining her plan to me. "You can't be serious. There's no way I'm letting you do that." She stared at me from her sitting position on the bed with stubborn eyes.

"Why not, Soul? It was our mission in the first place and Ox agreed to give it back," she said, crossing her arms defiantly. I sighed.

"Because Maka," I said, "You're hurt and if you try to fight this genie then you could get even more hurt or possibly killed!" She snorted.

"I'm fine," she protested.

"Maka," I said bluntly, "You can barely walk." She opened her mouth to make another protest, but I cut her off before she could speak.

"Listen to me, Maka," I hissed, "I'm your weapon and it's my job to protect you-" This time she cut me off.

"Some good job you did," she said harshly, motioning to her leg. I shot her a small glare.

"Look, that wasn't my fault," I snapped, "It was Stein's for leaving us unattended with that candle crap." I then sighed and looked at her, "You know I'd do anything to make it up to you bu-" I was cut off.

"Anything, eh? Then let me go on this mission if you'd do 'anything'." She gave me an evil little smirk as my face dropped. She knew she had won.

XxXxXxX

I couldn't believe she had talked me into this. It was crazy, and if she got hurt, it would be entirley my fault. I sighed as I trudged along the stone streets of the city, carrying Maka on my back. She had insisted she could walk, but I she either let me carry her, or didn't go at all. It was the least I could do seeing how this was a very bad idea and she could get hurt.

It was getting dark outside and it hadn't occured to me to leave a note as to where Maka was and why she wasn't in her hospital bed. Oh well. According to Maka's navagating, we were almost to the warehouse where this genie thing lived. I was lost in my own thoughts of worry about Maka trying to fight this thing when she yelled in my ear.

"Stop! We're here," She shouted. I came to an abrubt hault and almost dropped her.

"Gee, thanks for shattering my eardrum," I said sarcastically. She simply stuck her tongue out at me and then told me to put her down. Once on the ground she turned to me and said,

"Now transform into a scythe."

"Now?" I asked, "Don't you think I should wait until you actually have to fight?" She shrugged and grabbed my arm to lead me inside. The warehouse was large with dark concreate walls and very few windows. I helped Maka hobble slowly towards the grand metal doors. She came to a stop and looked at the rusty hinges of the door.

"Ready to fight a genie?" She asked, turing to me with a blank expression.

"As I'll ever be," I answered as she tugged open the large doors.


	7. Chapter 7

MAKA

The large doors of the warehouse opened with a large gust of air that knocked me back with slight force. Ignoring the small blast, I stepped into the triangle of dim light provided by the open doors. I stood for a moment, quietly peering inside. There was barely any light other than the doors. There were windows close to the ceiling but they didn't provide much light.

I began to make my way inside. It was unnaturally cold inside the warehouse when it should have at least been 65 degrees in the hot summer weather.

The warehouse seemed mostly empty except for a few empty crates and boxes. As I continued to walk further into the warehouse, I noticed how loud the echoes of my shoes were against the cement floor. There was a loud bang and the warehouse was plunged into complete darkness.

"What the-" Soul said. I whirled around to see that the doors had been blown closed.

"Is the door locked?" came Soul's annoyed voice.

"I don't know," I answered. I walked over to the door and tugged on the handles. "Locked," I said and I heard him grunt.

"Now wha-" he was interrupted by a semi-high pitched laugh. I whirled back around to face the darkness of the warehouse. In the slight light that the window gave off I could just make out a black figure dashing out from behind a box.

"Who's there?" I called out dumbly, knowing it was probably this genie woman. I heard another stream of laughter as the dark figure leapt several feet into the air and landed on a ceiling beam.

"Why it's me of course," came a highly feminine voice from the dark figure on the beam.

"Who are you," Soul growled. The genie thing giggled. I frowned.

"Trixie," she giggled some more.

"Well then Trixie," I said, "We've come for your soul!" Her giggling immediately stopped.

"Oh? Good luck with that puny girl!" She laughed, disappearing from the beam in a puff of, what I could tell, purple smoke.

"What the.." Soul said, "Where'd she go?"

"Yoo hoo!" I whirled around just in time to have Trixie's foot meet my face. I flew backwards from the force and into a stack of wooden crates. The crates exploded around me at impact, throwing up dust around me as well. I coughed upon inhaling some of the dust. It was clear these crates hadn't been moved in years.

"Maka, move!" I heard Soul shout as the genies fist came at my face. I rolled aside just in time as her fist split a board in half. In the process of dodging her blow, I felt a sharp pain in my leg and cried out. I glanced down at my leg and noticed that there was blood coming through the bandage. Not good.

"Well aren't you a lucky one?" Trixie said shaking her hand as if it hurt when she punch the wood. I couldn't make out any of her features, but I knew she had to be smirking.

"You're soul will be mine," I snarled, attempting to stand. I winced and fell forward, using Soul as a support.

"In that condition?" she laughed, "You can barely stand." I glared at her. Ignoring the pain in my leg I dashed at her, making a wild, angry swing with Soul.

There was a look of surprise on her face for one moment before I swung and she disappeared in a puff of smoke. I whirled around in a circle, confused.

I could fix your leg.

"What?" I said aloud, spinning around, trying to find the source of the voice.

What happened to it?

"Why do you care?" I shouted.

"Maka, are you okay?" Soul asked concerned. I ignored him, trying to locate the sound of the voice.

Oh, I see, it was his fault…

"H-how did you know that?" I stuttered.

I know everything. I can make everything better…

"You..you can?" I felt my arms get weak and I dropped Soul.

"Oi, Maka! What the hell?...Maka?" He said, sounding really confused. I didn't hear if he said anything after that, because my mind was filled with so much rage at him-like something was making me hate him.

He hurt you…don't you wish he'd go away.

"Shut up!" I turned shouting at him, for he was now in human form.

Say it. It's just seven simple words…

"Wh-what?" Stuttered Soul, "What the hell did I do?"

Say it.

"Everything! I wish I'd never met you! I hate you so much!"

There was a flash of white light and then I slipped into unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comment and subscribe.


End file.
